Daddy's Fairy: A Criminal Minds Story
by anewkindofme
Summary: Derek&Penelope have a precious baby girl, Giana. She's Derek's little Fairy. Watch as she grows up from babyhood to adulthood. A one shot.


**Another cute, quick one shot.**

"You're almost there Garcia, come on. You can do it," I coached my wife of three years as she screamed bloody murder in my ear. She had refused the drugs for this, mostly because I wanted her to do it. Little Miss Thing, stubborn as ever. That's when I heard the doctor say, "It's a girl!" I looked over at the crying baby and it's like my world became in slow motion. Garcia was crying and the doctor was talking, but eyes were on my baby girl, in the arms of the doctor. I slowly walked over and shakily cut the cord as instructed. They wrapped her in a little pink blanket and placed her into my arms. She was so tiny, so small. This little girl, she was mine. I'd held babies before, but this baby…she belonged to me and only me. I kissed her soft forehead and held her close. "Hey there my little angel." I held her and whispered at her for what seemed like forever until it was Garcia's turn. She smiled down at her and stroked her cheek.

"Giana Emilie Garcia-Morgan," she whispered. I nodded and sat next to her. She already had light brown skin, hazel eyes and some bits of little curls. I kissed Penelope's head.

"She's all our's Baby Girl."

"You still gonna call me Baby Girl now that you have a baby girl of your own?"

"I have two baby girls. And they're both perfect." I kissed her soft lips.

I walk through the door and instantly hear "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I smile as a pair of arms are thrown around my waist. My little girl is in a purple t-shirt, orange skirt and rainbow leggings, a pair of fairy wings on her back. I pick her up and spin her around.

"Hey there Pumpkin!" I give her a kiss and she giggles. "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you Daddy! I'm having a tea party. Can you come?"

"Of course I can." I carry her into the living room where all of her toys are spread out. I always said I wouldn't spoil my kids, but with Gia, it's hard. She's my fairy princess. Garcia constantly yells at me for giving in, but she's four! I can't help it! I set her down into her seat at the table where some stuffed animals and dolls sit. She hands me a top hat and boa. I put both on and sit down. She pretends to serve me tea and we talk about her day and I tell her some of my own. I feel a flash go off behind me and turn around to find my wife standing there.

"Imagine if the guys ate BAU saw you like this." I roll my eyes and she kneels down next to Gia, who kisses her cheek.

"They give me any grief I'll kick their sorry behinds." Gia giggles.

"Daddy's a superhero." I feel a smile spread across my face as I reach over and kiss her cheek.

"Daddy am I your little princess?" She asks.

"Of course you are and you always will be."

"You're the worst dad in the world! I hate you!" The words escaped my little girl's lips so fast before stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut. I bite my lip and let out a sigh.

"She doesn't mean it sweetie," Penelope tells me, massaging my shoulder. "But you are being overprotective."

"She's my little girl Garcia! She can't just go on a date!" She sighs.

"She's not a little girl anymore Derek. She's fifteen years old." I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"But she's my fairy princess." She smiles and wraps her arms around her neck. "You still see her as that little girl in the mismatched clothes and fairy wings don't you?" I nod. "Derek, she's growing up. She'll always be you princess, but you can't treat her as such."

"But Garcia….."

"She's a big girl. You can't lock her in her room with her dolls and expect her to run at you screaming Daddy anymore. You have to let go." I slowly nod and kiss her.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because that's the way life works. Now go sexy." She slaps my ass and I smirk before going up to the room. I sit on the bed and she looks up at me. She's glaring, but I can't help but see my little girl. Why can't she still be that?

"What?" She snaps, picking at some nail polish on her middle finger.

"Baby…I'm sorry. This is just hard for me. You're my little girl. I don't want to see you grow up."

"Daddy I have to."

"I know Angel, I know. Which is why…you can go out with Duane." Her eyes light up.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but I have to meet him first." She smiles brightly and throws her arms around her neck.

"Thank you Daddy!"

I walk through the graves of the cemetery until I find the one I need. I drop to my knees at it and run my hand over the grave. Giana Emilie Garcia-Morgan-Andrews. My baby girl, now in the ground. One moment she was here and the next she just wasn't. One moment she was the mother to a beautiful tiny baby girl and the wife to Daniel Andrews and the next, she was gone. They say it was a hemorrhage, but how does God call a twenty six year old girl home? When she was barely living her life? She married Daniel when she was twenty three and they tried for two years to conceive little Juliette Emilie. But it was now all for nothing. It'd been a year since that day. It's caused so many problems ranging from my marriage to Garcia to my work at the BAU. I ended up retiring way before I wanted to and now, my relationship with Penelope is pretty much nonexistent. She moved out last night to live with Andrew and the baby. I can't believe it.

"I used to say you were my fairy princess, Gia. Remember that? You were always gonna be my fairy princess. Well now you've got your wings to fly. I love you and I know I'll be seeing you soon." I kiss the palm of my hand and touch her grave with it.

_Derek Morgan was found dead in his bathroom the following morning. He had shot himself in his tub. He was discovered by his soon-to-be-ex-wife. He had written a note apologizing for this, but saying he could not live in a world without his princess. She was his life, his world and now they both floated in Heaven above._

"_**God bless the butterfly,**__**  
**__**give her the strength to fly**__**  
**__**Never let her wings touch the ground**__**  
**__**God bless the butterfly,**__**  
**__**give her the strength to fly**__**  
**__**Never let her wings touch the ground."-Martina McBride**_

**Rate&Review please.**


End file.
